


Hard Feelings (of love)

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angsty Charlynch, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt, Post that picture of becky with the ring, i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Becky invites Charlotte to gently break the news that she's engaged. And not to Charlotte.





	Hard Feelings (of love)

“I just..,” Becky began, not sure how to, honestly.

 

“You don’t have to explain anything,” Charlotte said, getting up from her table and pretending to wash her cup in the sink. She could feel her eyes watering, and tried her best to hold back the tears. She was almost 32 for god’s sake. She did not need to break down right now. It’s not like this came as a surprise.

 

“Charlotte you don’t get to be mad at me,” Becky said, getting up herself.

 

“I’m not- “Charlotte tried to speak, but could feel herself choking up.

 

“You broke up with me,” Becky said sternly. “And it’s been almost two years. You don’t get to be sad, you know Luke makes me happy and”

 

Charlotte turned around. The cup now lying on the sink. Still unwashed. “I know. I’m not sad. I wish you the happiest of lives. Thanks for the tea.”

 

Before Becky could say anything Charlotte walked past the red head, picked up her purse, put on her leather jacket, and walked out.

 

She opened the door to her car and sat there. Crying her eyes out.

 

If only she could have done things differently two years ago, she wouldn’t have to see the love of her life marrying someone else.


End file.
